Rock-a-bye Baby
by MKAmericanhero
Summary: Don't read if you haven't watched the finale. Just a two shot about Ali and Emily and their family and how the other Liars' moms react to the news since we never get to see that.
1. Chapter 1

**So the finale inspired me…it pissed me off at moments too, but it inspired me all the same. I only ever did Paige and Emily story before, but I'm rolling with Ali and Emily since it's canon. Again, don't read this unless you've watched the finale, or just don't care. This might be a two shot or a long one-shot, we shall see.**

Pam was sitting in the dining room of her home with her friends sitting around the table with her. All of them having a glass of wine and talking about work or their kids, anything at all really. Pam had been distracted most of the night and had been drifting in and out of the conversation. She was pulled back into reality when she heard her name being called.

"Pam. Pam!" Finally she looked up to see Ashley Marin trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought for a minute there, what were we talking about?"

"We were asking you how Emily was doing, you on the other hand were in outer space." Ella pointed out with a smile and Pam offered a smile in return.

"I'm sorry ladies, really, my mind is just somewhere else. Emily was supposed to call me today after Ali's doctor appointment and she never did. Now I'm worried about w?"

"We were asking you how Emily was doing, you on the other hand were in outer space." Ella pointed out with a smile and Pam offered a smile in return.

"I'm sorry ladies, really, my mind is just somewhere else. Emily was supposed to call me today after Ali's doctor appointment and she never did. Now I'm worried about why I haven't heard from either of them."

"Maybe they got home from the appointment and fell asleep Pam. You said Ali had been more tired lately and I'm sure Emily has been awake whenever Ali is, they probably are exhausted." Veronica offered a plausible explanation, because of course she did, but Pam still felt uneasy.

"It's just not like Emily to not call after their appointments. After all the others she's called in states of panic about raising a baby and asking questions on what to do and what to buy. I just…don't like waiting for the phone to ring." Ashley rubbed her friend's hand and smiled.

"You are just an excited grandmother and Emily is a nervous first time mom. Maybe she is beginning to find her sea legs and feel more confident. I didn't feel ready to handle Hanna until I was at least 7 months pregnant, hell I'm still not sure I can handle Hanna." The mothers all laughed and that seemed to break the tension slightly, but the laughter was silenced when Pam's cell phone rang and the screen clearly said Ali.

"Alison? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. We were about to go grab dinner, but thought we should call you first since we forgot to call after the appointment."

"Where's Emily, is she alright?" Alison sighed and Pam got worried. "She fine Pam, just a little shocked is all."

"What do you mean shocked? What was there to be shocked about? Are you ok, is the baby ok?" Ashley grabbed Pam's hand and tried to calm her down. If she got worked up, there would be no chance in calming Emily down.

"I'm fine, everything is fine…it's just…you know what, can we swing by the house and see you. I think it'll be easier to explain in person and maybe you can get Emily to blink again." Alison laughed, which made Pam relax a little, surely she wouldn't be laughing if something were seriously wrong.

"Of course you can come by. I'm just here with Ella, Ashley and Veronica."

"Great, maybe they can help, we'll be there in a few minutes." Alison hung up and Pam launched straight into worrying.

"Why would Emily be shocked by something if it wasn't bad? Ali seemed so calm so it can't be too serious, right?" Ella added more wine to Pam's glass and smiled.

"Pam, I doubt Alison would be calm if something were truly wrong. Maybe they found out the sex of the baby today and it took Emily by surprise. It can be a little shocking." Pam nursed the wine in front of her and her friends tried to offer words of comfort, but nothing really helped until she heard the front door open and then shut right away. Alison walked into the dining room with Emily a few steps behind her and Pam noticed that her daughter seemed happy, but also seemed to be in a state of shock. Emily took a seat next to her mother and Ali went to the kitchen to grab herself some water while Veronica poured another glass of wine for Emily who took a healthy swig from it before Alison returned to the table.

"Em, want to tell your mom what we learned today?" Emily smiled and laughed a little and Pam got all the more confused.

"Emmy, is everything alright, cuz you seem happy, but you also seem mildly terrified. If something happened at the doctor you can tell me. I'm sure the baby will be fine and so will Ali." Emily finished the rest of her wine and reached into her purse and pulled out a sonogram, the one they had had done earlier this morning. She handed the picture to her mother and Pam promptly teared up as she had whenever she saw pictures of her grandchild, but none of this answered her question. Ella held out her hand for Pam to hand over the picture and when she did, it was Ashley who broke the silence first.

"Pam, she's not worried about Alison and something tells me that her pregnancy is going just fine." Alison nodded and smiled as she rubbed her belly. "We are just fine." Emily put her hand over Alison's and they smiled at each other, further confusing Pam.

"If you are fine, then why is Emily acting so shocked?" Alison looked to Ella and nodded her approval.

"Pam, I think it's safe to say that Emily is a little caught up in her head, trying to multiply everything by two." The other mothers looked at the picture and smiled before Ella turned the photo back to Pam and pointed to a spot on the picture.

"Here is the baby." Ella moved her finger an inch to the left. "And here is the other one." Pam's eyes grew big as she took the photo from Ella.

"Other one? That's why you're acting so weird? Ali's having twins?" Emily finally snapped out of her stupor and turned to her mother with a huge grin on her face and fresh tears in her eyes.

"Twin girls. Doctor confirmed it today." Pam dropped the photo on the table and wrapped Emily in a tight hug.

"Your dad would have been so thrilled for you Emily." This of course prompted more tears from both mother and daughter and this time Ali rubbed Emily's back as she cried, cuz these tears were different. Emily eventually calmed down and let go of her mother.

"Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to be this freaked out about it, it just, took us both by surprise. We didn't mean to disrupt your evening." Veronica waved Emily's apology away. "Honey, this you don't have to apologize for, this is very welcome news. Congratulations, you two must be over the moon right now." Emily smiled up at Alison and Ali offered her a quick kiss before turning back to the table.

"We are very happy and a littler terrified, but we spent all afternoon playing around with names and the shock is finally wearing off…I think." Emily smiled at Ali and that was enough to tell her that she was calm and back in reality with the rest of them.

"I'm gonna go call the girls and see if they want to join us for a late dinner so we can tell them." Ali excused herself to go make the phone call, leaving Emily alone with her mom and the rest of the group of mothers.

"Anyone have any advice on raising daughters, cuz I have a feeling these two are gonna run circles around Ali and I?" Ashely grabbed the bottle of wine and put it in front of Emily. "Buy wine, lots of wine and drink it when they go to sleep." Everyone at the table laughed, but agreed and they launched into talking about tips for newborns and the challenges that both mothers will face when the babies arrive. Pam decided that this news was much better than anything she had expected and she was going to enjoy this time with her daughter and the woman she assumed would be her daughter in law at some point.

 **So it's gonna be a two shot and I'm gonna try and finish it tomorrow because I have other stories on the burner. I like stories that involve the other moms so I wanted them in this one. The second part will have the babies being born and will have most of the major characters so I hope to have that up tomorrow night.**


	2. Grand Entrance

**People had the suggestion of putting in Emily and Alison asking the girls to be the godparents of the babies and so I'm gonna work that into this chapter.**

Alison had been on bedrest for the past two weeks and it was driving her a little bit crazy. It was driving Emily a little bit crazy too, but she would never admit that to Alison. Emily took care of everything around the house and balanced work in the process and while she felt overwhelmed at some points, she was excited to meet their daughters and really embrace being a mom. The night before Ali went into labor had been pretty uneventful: the couple put some finishing touches on the nursery and after a peaceful dinner both women collapsed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Of course, being the daughters of two Liars meant that the twins were going to make a grand entrance and they decided it need to start at 3am with contractions that caused Alison to almost sit straight up in their bed.

"Em, Emily, wake up." Emily tried to push Ali away, thinking it was her wanting food or waking her up to go to work. Alison laughed a little, but then remembered that she needed Emily awake.

"Emily, wake up, I think I'm in labor."

"That's nice baby." Emily snuggled the pillow closer to her and Alison waited about 10 seconds before Emily sat up so fast she fell out of the bed. She scrambled to her feet and started to mildly panic.

"We gotta get you to the hospital."

"Em, relax, it just started, I think. We have some time. What about you call your mom and see if she can't help us?"

"Right, call my mom. I can do that." Emily fumbled with her phone as she started to put on real clothes as opposed to her pjs. She got mad at her phone and threw it on the bed.

"My mother needs to learn how to charge her phone. We'll have to swing by her place on our way to the hospital."

"Emily, no offense, but do you really think you should be driving anywhere right now. You're practically shaking.". Emily tried to steady her hands, but she couldn't.

"Want to call one of the girls?"

"Well call them next, but I rather talk to someone who has actually had a baby before we call for the girls.". Emily nodded and picked up her phone again, this time feeling bad for not realizing that her wife needed to hear encouraging words from someone who had given birth before. Emily called the one person she knew wouldn't mind being woken up by this phone call and she was glad to have formed such a close bond with this woman over the years.

"Hello?" Emily could hear the sleepy tone in Ashley Marin's voice and she felt bad for waking her up…sort of.

"Ashley. It's Emily, but you probably already knew that."

"Emily, is everything ok, it's pretty late, or early, for you to call and not need something."

"I think Ali is in labor and my mom's phone is dead and Ali needs to talk to someone who has been through this before so I called you. Please help me." Ashley would have laughed if Emily didn't sound like a scared teenager again in that moment: she was scared and needed someone's mother to tell her it was ok and that becoming a mother was going to be a good thing for her.

"Emily, of course I'll help you. Just take a breath honey, women give birth every day."

"Yeah, but it's not every day they give birth to my kids." Ashley smiled a little at the protective tone in Emily's voice.

"You're right, it's still gonna be ok. Why don't you put Ali on the phone and you go get your bags ready and in the car? I'll come over and help and when we leave for the hospital I'll go pick up Pam ok?"

"Ok." Emily handed the phone to Ali and went to do what Ashley had suggested. Alison held the phone to her ear right when her discomfort had become more intense.

"Hi Mrs. Marin."

"Alison, I think I've made this clear before, you can call me Ashley. You girls are all grown up and you are about to have children, first names are appropriate now."

"Very well, hi Ashely, how are you doing this evening?"

"I think the better question is how are you doing?"

"I think being buried alive was more fun than this is."

"Well, that definitely sounds like labor. How long have you been feeling it?"

"Not long, maybe the last half hour. It woke me up and that's when Em called Pam and then you."

"So then you probably have some time before you need to be at the hospital. Let me finish getting dressed and I'll go get Pam and we'll meet you girls at your place."

"Ashley, you don't have to do that really. I just needed to talk to someone about this because as much as I prepared for it, I'm mildly terrified about what's happening." Ashley paused putting on her clothes and smiled over the phone.

"When I went into labor with Hanna I cried for 45 minutes and it wasn't because I was in pain, it was because I was scared to death. It's ok to be scared Alison. This is exciting, but it's also your first pregnancy and those can be scary."

"So what do I do to feel better."

"Go sit in the nursery for a little while. Remember that all this pain has a really beautiful ending and that soon those cribs will have cooing babies in them." Alison pulled back the covers and with some effort she walked over to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair.

"Any advice on how to keep Emily from losing it totally?"

"Well, she's already doing better than Hanna's dad ever did. Have her sit with you, remind her that you are going to get through this together and that you have a lot of people ready to help you. Emily has always been protective of you, so some of it just comes with the territory." Ali smiled and rubbed her belly.

"She's my pit bull."

"Exactly. Now, I'm going to go get Pam and her phone charger, can I get you guys anything on our way over to your place?"

"I think just having you guys here will make a big difference, thanks."

"Be there soon. Start timing the contractions." Ashley hung up the phone and Emily came into the room a little confused about why Ali was just sitting there like everything was normal.

"Shouldn't we be going to the hospital?"

"Ashley said if labor really just started, we have time. If we go now, they'll send us home until I'm more dilated. Now come here and sit with me." Emily sighed and sat on the floor next the rocking chair, one free hand caressing Alison's bump.

"Kind of surreal right? Soon they are gonna be in this room raising hell and keeping us awake at all hours."

"Can't wait." Emily smiled wide and kept staring at Ali's belly like she could protect her children before they even entered the world. Ali saw Emily's wheels turning and beginning to stress her out so she jumped in.

"Remember the day we asked the girls to be their godparents?"

"Pretty hard to forget. I've never seen Spencer cry like that."

 **Pam had thrown the girls a baby shower a few months before Alison was set to give birth and while it was a small party it had everyone important to them there and that's what Emily cared about. Her friends, their significant others and their parents were there and were making a fuss over Alison which was driving the blonde a little nuts, but she knew it came from a good place. Just before the presents were opened Ali gave Emily a little nod which prompted her to go over to Spencer.**

" **Hey Spence, can I steal you away for a minute?" Spencer ended her conversation with her mother and followed Emily into the kitchen.**

" **Did you need help with something or did you just want a break from the craziness out there."**

" **Both I guess. I actually wanted to ask you something. Alison and I thought about it and we were hoping that you'd agree to be one of the babies' godmother." Spencer Hastings had heard a lot of lovely things in her relatively short life, but this beautiful moment tapped into a part of Spencer people rarely saw and she promptly broke into a fit of tears.**

" **Hey, if I thought it would make you so upset I would've waited till they were born." Emily tried to lighten the mood and Spencer tried to swallow her tears and speak.**

" **You guys really want me to be one of their godmothers?"**

" **Don't act so surprised. I want my kid to be raised by all the best women I know, that means having you as a godmother. So what do you think?"**

" **I think I'd be honored."**

" **That's a yes?". Spencer smiled through more tears and nodded her head. "That's a yes." Spencer reached out and quickly engulfed Emily in a huge hug that lasted longer than normal, but deep down, both girls needed it. While Emily spoke to Spencer, Alison tackled Hanna and Caleb. She found them outside with Aria and Ezra and even though she had to sit down for the conversation, everyone circled around her to make it easier.**

" **I was hoping I could talk to the two of you.". Hanna and Caleb looked surprised, but nodded and Aria gestured behind her. "We can give you guys a few minutes."**

" **Nonsense, I've already told you that you two get to have this conversation with me the next time we have a kid." Aria smiled and Hanna looked more confused.**

" **Is everything ok? Are the babies ok?"**

" **Everyone always jumps to scary conclusions when I say I need to talk to them. They are both fine Hanna, it's like Florida in there right now and they are both very happy to kick me throughout the night and tell me about it.". Hanna smiled at her friend and that seemed to break the tension.**

" **Anyway, Emily and I wanted to ask you and Caleb if you would consider being one of the babies' godparents?"**

" **You want Hanna to hold that much influence over your child? Ouch, I was kidding." Caleb regretted the joke when his wife hit him on the shoulder, but Hanna was smiling regardless.**

" **And before you say 'what about Aria'. Like I said, the next baby we have, they'll get the chance to be godparents to them, but right now Emily and I want to know how you two feel about it."**

 **Hanna and Caleb looked at each other and smiled.**

" **We'd be happy to do it Ali and so honored that you thought to ask us."**

" **Good, now if you will help me up we can go find Emily and see if she has managed to get Spencer to stop crying over being asked, which I'm sure she did."**

Emily smiled more at the memory, "that was a good day."

"It was." Of course right then a contraction hit Alison hard and Emily's hand flew to her partner's arm and she tried to help Ali ride out the pain. When the pain let up Ali looked at Emily.

"You should time how far between they are." Emily hit a button on her phone to start a stopwatch timer. After about 30 minutes of timing contractions Emily heard cars pull up in front of their place and she knew her mother and Ashley would be rushing through their door any minute now. Sure enough two minutes later the front door opened and once Pam pulled her key out of the lock she set out in search of her daughter.

"Mom we're in the nursery." Pam appeared in the doorway with Ashley standing right behind her.

"Honey I am so sorry I didn't plug in my phone. Is everything ok, has anything happened yet?"

"Nothing has happened yet, we're timing her contractions, but so far it's pretty slow." Pam offered Emily a hug before going over to Alison.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Uncomfortable to say the least, but I'm ok."

"Ali, maybe you want to take a bath or a shower before things progress much further. It might help relax you a bit, ease those contractions and believe me when this is all over you'll be begging for a shower." Ashley made a good point and Alison looked to Emily.

"I think shower would be best, that way I can sit down without getting in a position that I would get stuck in." Emily helped Ali up and helped get her set up in the shower. Ali took her time and killed about half an hour in the shower, then quickly got dressed and went back into the nursery and began folding laundry. Emily was about to stop her when her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, let her be. When I went into labor with you I vacuumed the whole house before I let your dad take me to the hospital. It's nervous energy mixed with nesting. If it makes her feel better, let her do it." Emily nodded and backed off, going into the kitchen to keep herself busy for a while. Everyone did their own thing around the house for about an hour when Alison and Emily noticed the contractions getting closer together. Things were still moving slowly, but they were at the point now where both mothers wanted to be in the hospital so their doctor could tell them how far along things were.

Emily helped Alison into their car and Ashley offered to drive herself and Pam over to the hospital in Pam's car. Once at the hospital the girls were asked to fill out paperwork while they waited for their room to get set up and while Alison didn't seem to mind, it just seemed to make Emily that much more anxious and it was showing in her inability to sit still. When they finally got settled in a room and their doctor had been paged, Emily figured it was a more reasonable hour so despite it being very early, she called their friends to tell them they were at the hospital and that Ali was in labor.

It took the girls about an hour to shake themselves from sleep, get dressed and reconvene at the hospital. When they got there Emily was dead asleep in a chair next to Alison's bed and the blonde was resting as well, their doctor having told them to rest as much as they could before Ali's labor got into the more active stages. The girls set up camp in the waiting room and called Ella and Veronica to let them know where they all were. When all the phone calls were made, everyone settled down a little bit, but of course the silence didn't last long.

"So, anyone have today in the baby pool?" Hanna looked at her friends and they all smiled. Spencer checked her phone that had the spreadsheet of bets they had taken.

"Well my mom had tomorrow so if they drag Ali through a 24 hour labor she might win."

Aria picked up a magazine and shot Spencer a look, "let's hope for Alison and Emily's sake that it doesn't take 24 hours for them to be born. I think Em would pace a hole in the floor if she had to wait that long." The girls agreed and busied themselves with their phones and work they had brought with them and soon Ella, Ashley and Veronica joined them, leaving Pam in the room with Emily and Alison in case anything happened.

"Any news?" Spencer looked to Ashley since she had been with them the longest and had arrived at the hospital with them.

"Last I checked Ali was at 3cm and things were progressing just fine. They are expecting that they'll be born sometime this evening or late afternoon." Spencer just nodded and went back to her work, but Hanna had a look on her face that said she was thinking hard about something.

"When we were teenagers did any of you ever think that Emily would be the first one of us to have kids?" Spencer and Aria shared a thoughtful look because truthfully they hadn't and it was a little surprising that Emily and Alison were the first Liars to become mothers.

"Who would've thought the lesbian of our group and our ringleader would finally end up together and pregnant. They should make this into a TV show, I swear, no one would ever believe this."

"I'm just glad they are finally together. After all those years that Em spent loving Ali from a distance and now she gets what she always wanted and I think deep down it's what Ali always wanted, but never allowed herself to admit." Spencer made her point and everyone nodded. The relationship Emily and Ali had was complicated, but damn it if it wasn't beautiful considering all they had to do in order to reach this place of happiness.

Hours rolled by and the girls took turns visiting with Alison, while Emily made trips to get Ali ice or to check with the nurses that everything was really ok. Pam did her best to keep Emily calm which left keeping Alison calm to everyone else for the mean time. Ashley, Ella and Veronica were in the room with Alison when her contractions grew in intensity. Emily was talking to the doctor outside and would be back any minute, but Ali needed someone to be there for her now. Ella pulled a chair closer to Ali's bed and let Alison grip her hand tightly as she tried to ride out the severe pain that seemed to be radiating through her.

"Next kid we have, Emily's doing this part. This is awful." Ella smiled and brushed Ali's hair from her flushed face.

"I know it is honey, trust me. Aria's birth was 18 hours of this and she took her dear sweet time coming out. You are doing great though, I know it seems like it'll be more than you can handle, but I promise you, your body can handle this, you just have to stop fighting it. Try and breath with the pain." Ali tried to follow Ella's instructions but at that moment another contraction hit her and this time tears started to roll down her face. That prompted Veronica to go find Emily because no one was going to be able to talk Ali though this except for maybe Emily. Of course seconds later Emily came rushing into the room and was standing on the other side of Ali's bed.

"See, your knight in shining armor is back and she'll help you through it. It's going to be ok Alison, I promise you, this pain fades away when they put a baby in your arms." Ella left her seat and the mothers watched as Emily rested her forehead against Ali's and that simple act seemed to cause Ali's body to relax despite the pain it was in.

"Guess we know what she really needed to make the pain better." The older women left the room, leaving the soon to be parents alone and they returned to the waiting room where they fell back into a rhythm of reading, checking on the soon to be moms and pacing the length of the waiting room full of nervous energy. Aria and Hanna had went to go get everyone food around mid-afternoon and despite their pleading Emily refused the food.

"She says she's too nervous to eat. Can't say I blame her. Ali said she's at 8cm and that room is full of nurses and doctors so I think things are going to be getting started soon." Aria put the salad she had grabbed for Emily aside and rejoined the group of anxious women. Pam came out about an hour later to tell them that they were moving Ali into a delivery room. This gave the girls one last chance to wish their friend luck and give Emily a hug to show their support. Emily had asked her mother to stay with them, so the rest of the mothers were left in the waiting room with their children, thinking back to when their daughters were babies and now here they were and two women they saw as their children were about to become mothers themselves. Everyone stayed in that reverent silence for about 45 minutes until the door of the waiting room opened and a very happy, very tearful Pam walked in with her phone held tight in her hand.

"Everyone is doing beautifully and they are healthy and so damn perfect." Pam let her friends hug her as she cried happy tears and even some sad tears, mourning the fact that her husband was not there to share in this moment with them. The girls broke out a small bottle of champagne that Hanna had snuck into the hospital in her purse and they all took a swig from it. Pam held out her phone and should everyone the first pictures she had of the girls and everyone was kind of blown away. Both babies had traits of Emily that could be clearly seen and beyond that they were simply beautiful babies. Pam showed Spencer a picture of one of the babies, being held in Emily's arms and Spencer beamed.

"That is your goddaughter, Lily Elizabeth." Spencer was certain she had never smiled so much in her life and she fell in love with the baby the second she saw her. Pam flipped to the next photo and handed the phone to Hanna.

"And this little trouble maker is your goddaughter. Wanted to fight her sister to be born first." Hanna smiled: of course her goddaughter wanted the spotlight.

"What's her name?"

"Grace Estella." Spencer laughed when she heard the name, not because it was funny, but because she knew, all the girls knew Alison and Emily's attachment to that name.

"I bet it was Ali's idea." Aria chimed in and Hanna nodded in agreement. "Emily always was a sucker for happy endings." All the mothers looked confused save for Ella who knew where the name came from, but had no idea why the girls would be so committed to a Dickens character that they would name their child after her.

Pam told the girls that they could go see Alison if they wanted and that Emily was with the girls in the nursery and would be bringing them back into the room any minute so they could wait for them there. Pam walked with the girls and their mothers opted to head towards the nursery to see if they could spot the babies before Emily brought them back to their mother. They found Emily standing in the hallway, leaning on the railing, looking through the window into the nursery with tears in her eyes. The three older women walked to Emily and once they were close enough to see in, they spotted the girls pretty quickly. Veronica reached out and touched Emily's arm, but Emily kept her eyes on her daughters, but she started talking to the other mothers regardless.

"I'm someone's mother. I'm two people's mother. I still can't believe it." Emily watched as a nurse swaddled Lily and turned to do the same to Grace.

"Congratulations Emily. They really are beautiful babies and they both look so much like you its striking."

"Grace has my nose, and my chin Ali says. She only opened her eyes for a few seconds, but Lily has my eyes for sure. I didn't think them looking like me would affect me so much. I mean I know how genetics work, but it just blows me away how I can be so happy and so sad over the same thing." Veronica opened her mouth, but Ashley waved her off, telling her to let Emily talk in her own time, which she did, eyes still looking forward at her daughters.

"When I was born, my mom says that I looked like my dad's clone. I had his nose, his strong chin and…his eyes.". There it was. Emily was happy her daughters shared traits of her's, but it broke her heart at the same time because they were the traits she shared with her father: traits that her father would never get to see in his grandchildren. Ashley put her hand on Emily's shoulder and Emily promptly turned around and dissolved into tears while letting her friend's mother hold her.

"He should be here. He deserves to be here."

"I know honey and I am so sorry he isn't here, but you know as well as I do that Wayne Fields is looking down on his granddaughters and he is in that room with them Emily. Your dad may not be here physically, but he wouldn't miss meeting his new favorite girls for anything. Even death couldn't keep him from being here for them and for you." Emily pulled away from Ashley, brushing her tears away and refocusing on her children.

"I should bring the girls into Ali. The doctor wants her to try breastfeeding and I know you guys want to hold them." Emily entered the nursery and spoke to the nurse before picking up Lily, with the nurse walking behind her with the bassinet holding Grace. Emily paused in front of the older women and all of them swooned over the precious newborn in Emily's arms.

"You guys can hold them right after Spence and Hanna get a chance." The other mothers followed Emily to Alison's room and upon seeing the babies in person all the girls teared up a little bit. Emily went over to Spencer and handed Lily to her.

"I thought you might want to meet your goddaughter." Spencer smiled down at the baby who seemed to be impossibly tiny and she tightened her grip on the infant, fearful of not having a good hold on the squirming baby that wanted to get out of her blanket so badly.

"Hey there monkey, look at you. You look just like your momma, yes you do." Lily opened her eyes for split second and that split second was all it took for Spencer to lose all her composure and become a mess of happy tears.

"I love you so much already and I just met you. You are the very best thing to happen to me in a long time." Everyone beamed watching Spencer Hastings be reduced to tears by a newborn. Hanna moved over to Alison who by now was holding Grace.

"May I?"

"You absolutely can." Hanna gently took the baby from Ali's arms and snuggled her to her chest and like Spencer, fresh tears bubbled to the surface.

"You and I are going to get in so much trouble together. Just don't tell your mommies." Emily sat on Ali's bed, letting Ali lean against her as she was exhausted and they just silently watched their best friends holding their daughters. Around the room, the other mother watched as their daughters held the newest generation and every single one of them had a tear in their eye watching their babies hold babies. Hanna had been right: no one thought Emily would be the one to have children first, but now that the children were born it seemed oddly fitting that the two friends who were always meant to be something more were the ones holding each other while their loved ones held their daughters.

 **So, in my mind the whole AD thing was not happening here so Spencer is just Spencer in this. Also I have no idea what middle names they gave those kids so I pulled from that season one episode when they were reading Great Expectations. Hope this fit and that people enjoyed it. It was just a two shot that I wanted to put out there so thanks for reading it.**


End file.
